My old family, My new one
by twilightrocks100
Summary: Toshiro thinks he keeps seeing he fromer caption. but one day he founds out he wasn't just seeing him and now ichigo and toshiro will be in for the rided of there life's THIS IS A REPLACEMENT STORY.
1. Chapter 1

** So here it is better an d inproved i am no londer doing others POVs just Thrid person and there will be at least two more Chspters around Isshin and Toshiro bond.**

My old family and my new

Chapter: How Ever Thing Started

A young boy with white hair was walking up to his new barracks he had just graduated the academy. Although he would never admit he was thrilled to start in a new squad. He was in Squad 10 and his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya he was the new lieutenant the youngest in all of soul society and even if he won't say it is he is proud of himself.

He started to the barracks where he was to meet his caption that he would be taking his orders from. He secretly hoped his caption was a nice guy. He heard from people in the academy that he was I goof _ball but that could just be talk_ he thought.

He walked in and when he walked he saw a guy with dark black hair and chestnut brown eyes. The man had a big smile on his face and was wearing a haori and he realized it was his new caption he bow and said. "Hello Sir my name is Hitsugaya"-but he was suddenly cut off.

"Toshiro yeah I know and I am caption Isshin Kurosaki but just call me either caption or Isshin". "Okay Caption what should I be doing"?

"I believe you are my new lieutenant and the youngest that he said in a hyper sort of so I'll show you around. our office and then I'll show you to your room".

Isshin put his hand on Toshiro shoulder and turned him so he was facing a door. That looked like it went to a hall way.

The caption's hand went to shoulder. Toshiro was thinking _this feels nice_. But then again he had never really had a male around. He had granny and Momo but that was as growing up. _I wonder what life is like here_ he_ thought._

They neared a door that had flowers on them and leafs fall with the blooms pedals. The caption leads his new lieutenant inside.

It was the room that had the homey feel as soon as you see it had a black carpet covering the hard wooding floor. The blinds where black see thought and long whereas there where two desks one in the front was cluttered with papers and cup that's on its side and had two pictures and the desk in the back was completely clear.

Very suddenly there was a loud female voice. That screamed "caption he the new lieutenant here yet" and a women that was big busty and strawberry blond hair came running in. as soon as see saw Toshiro she ran over and hug him and is face went in between her boobs and he said lft mffe gff and he screamed "do ever do that a again"! "Toshiro come on don't scream at Rangiku Mastsumto and say your sorry" he said in amusement." I'm sorry" he grumbled and the women just laugh and said "it's fine". He said this all in a sing song voice.

The caption voice came right after Rangiku said sorry to the white hair lieutenant. "Well Shiro lets show you to your room"." Okay and not Shiro either Toshiro or Hitsugaya". Toshiro spoke in a strained respectful tone. Yeah fine said the caption waving his hand up and down indifferently Toshiro and his last thoughts where this is going to be different.

And boy was Toshiro right.

**tell how it is please **

**thankz a bunch twilightrocks100**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two I hope you will enjoy it is completely differnat and so will chapter three and possibly ley even the rest of the story. le me know what you think. **

**Thankz twightrocks100**

My old family, My new one

Life with Caption

The sun had just over Seireitei. It had only been 3 weeks ago that Toshiro had become part of the tenth division and the lieutenant of one very hyper sometimes annoying caption.

As the lieutenant of tenth division he knew he should get up and go report to the office but he felt like being lazy today. So he stays in bed and look at the ceiling for half hour thinking.

Could today be any less annoying sense I got here. His caption was hyper and annoying but among all of that he was immature. _How he ever became caption I'll never know. _Toshiro thinks to himself.

**Oh child he isn't really that bad is he?** Ask Hyourinmaru his Zanpakuto said in a scolding tone in his voice. _Yes he is Hyourinmaru he's lazy, Immature he never get his paper work in on time ,he always shouts and is always, hyper beyond all else he's always around and he oh never mind.__** Oh I don't see what so about always being around and some of the best fighters are lazy and immature and he really cares about you.**_

_I guess but he's despise wanting I can't find anything worth that much but I don't he just different and his caring but still annoying and in some ways well a lot of ways I look up to him.__** Oh young he is a really nice hero don't you think?**__ Do I think of him as my hero and when did that start if I did? I guess he is my hero and it started the first day I meet him. At first I was jealous at how happy he could be all the time. But then I look up to him because I want to be just as happy as him boy do I sound like an idiot. __**Not really young master they are your feeling and are completely normally.**__ But then why do I feel like one Hyouirnmaru I feel so idiotic as well? __**Because young master that is**__**just how you feel in time it will pass**__. Okay Hyouirmaru._

As the young white hair lieutenant got up. He made his way to the office right after getting dress. He sat down and started his paperwork. He look at the clock wondering how long he has to work in quite before his loud caption came in. It was eight o'clock AM knowing he had an hour before his caption showed up he sat in silences doing he paperwork.

And just like every morning at nine O'clock PM. There was a loud "GOODMORNING TOSHIRO". And the caption would come through the window and Toshiro would move away so he wasn't hit. When Isshin got off from the floor he moved to his desk. He grinned the kind of grinned that screams not good!

Toshiro turn and said" yes Caption Isshin".He kept grinning as he spoke "Toshiro It is weds day and on weds day we ….."

He trailed off letting the young boy know he was supposed to finish it off. "We go to Urara to have tea and in your two cases sake" he finished in a monotone voice.

He nodded his head in excitement. I hurry and finish the page of paperwork he was on. Then I join his caption by the door.

"But caption what about our paper work". Toshiro spoke in a voice that said you're Crazy. 'Don't worry were finish after so no worries". The caption spoke as always in a carefree voice. "Aright lets go I guess" He sighed. "That a boy Toshiro"! The caption of tenth division shouts. HE grabs Toshiro wrist and drags him out of the barracks building. That day Toshiro watch the two drink. He sighed and thought _this isn't so bad.__** No it's not young master. He's a pretty good guy and I know you agree. Because you and I our one. **_Hyouirmaru spoke to him quietly.

As the years went on they grew closer. Then Rangiku even grew on Toshiro closed heart. He was still emotionless sometimes but he grew to show semotions in front on of caption Isshin, Rangiku and even Gin sometimes. They were a family. As the months went on Toshiro learn to go to his caption when he had a problem. And even stop calling him Caption as the years went on. He called him Isshin but the too was going to change very soon.

**Note**

**Thankz for reading i hope you enjoyed it Please review Thankz a buch**


	3. Chapter 3

**i hope you like this it is chapter three this is a little differnat and in the next two chapters Toshiro and Issin are OOC and i'm sorry but Gin i don't really understand so he might be OOC too. hope you enjoy.**

Chapter three Jealous

RANGIKU! Was heard thought-out all of soul society. And who was screaming you ask no other then a very annoyed Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Rangiku had decided to hide some sake in his office desk's draw and so now Rangiku had a very angry lieutenant chasing her around the tenth division barracks.

Toshiro was chasing Rangiku. When He found he found himself on the ground. He bumps in to a fox looking guy with white hair and he had this creepy smile. Fox guy look down while Toshiro jump up and bowed "I'm sorry sir" Fox guy spoke in a calm cheerful voice. "It's okay are you the new lieutenant also rumor has child genius? "I am the new lieutenant but I am no child" he spoke in an annoyed voice. "Oh I'm sorry you look like one" the fox man spoke in that cheery voice. "I am Gin Ichiramu and you are"? "Toshiro Hitsugaya" he answered in a bored voice. Well nice to meet you lieutenant Shiro. The man said while walking away "it's not Shiro its Hitsugaya" Toshiro screamed at Gin's walking back. That when he saw him walking near the office. _What he going there for? _Toshiro wondered to himself as he started to slowly walk towards the door as he forgot about Rangiku.

As Toshiro neared the office he heard the Gin guy talking to his caption. "So isshin how is everthing". "Its good Gin Toshiro is such a good kid". Toshiro beamed in is mind not caring isshin called him a kid. "You are so wonderful Gin" at that Toshiro frown he wishes he wasn't lost in thought so he could hear what was said. _He not as good as me though. __**Is my young master jealous? As **_an amused Hyouimaru _No I am not jealous.__** I think you are**_ Hyouimaru said in Toshiro mind in a sing song voice._ Shut up_ screamed Toshiro in his mind_. I'll_ _go in and get to work._

When Toshiro enter the office he looks at Gin and glared. Knowing Gin didn't see it but what he didn't know was that Isshin had indeed seen. Toshiro wouldn't look at Gin if he was looking near him. But when he wasn't looking he would glare right at his back "Well Isshin I will see you later then". "Yeah Gin" isshin stood up and hugged Gin. Toshiro shock face soon turns to angry.

_No he can't hug Caption wait why do I care? _His face goes emotionless instill Gin leaves then glare's at the door. Soon he hears a throat being cleared. Toshiro looked up and see Isshin goofy smile. "Yes Isshin" Is my little Shiro jealous of Gin" Isshin says with a big grin and amused voice. Toshiro just blushes and when Isshin noticed the blush he laughs and says "You Shiro will also be my special little guy". Toshiro blushes even redder.

"I am not jealous I just don't like him is all" he said in a embarrass voice. Isshin spoke up no longer smiling "why don't you like him Shiro"? Isshin said in a soft voice. "He umm…. I just don't okay". "But surely you don't like him for some reason". Is my little Shiro sure he's not jealous?" Because if so let me say something you're like a son to me". "The son I'll never be able to have". Whereas I think of Gin as my brother. Okay little Shiro? Isshin finish it in a hyper voice and jumping up and down. "I'm not jealous but that good to know thanks Isshin". Isshin smile knowing that his Toshiro was indeed jealous.

A few years later Toshiro learn to like Gin as an uncle of sorts. One day Toshiro came in to the office and said "hey dad" to Isshin then Toshiro froze when he resized that he called Isshin dad. He slowly turns around and bowed his head "I'm sorry I shouldn't call you that caption". Toshiro heard a chuckle and look up and saw Isshin was the one chuckling. Toshiro turned red in the face from embarrassment. "What so funny caption" Toshiro ask softly? "Toshiro you can call me dad if you want". "Just not in during duty okay". "In return I'll act as your dad is that a okay traded"? Toshiro smiled then went emotionless and nodding at Isshin. "Okay then from here on and be acting as Dad and caption" Isshin chuckle under his breathe.

As the year went on that what happened. When Toshiro would swear he gets his mouth wash out after the second warning. When he would lie he would be grounded to do fun stuff out side of the office if he hit he would get spank but Toshiro loved being able to call someone dad and on father's day he would do stuff with Gin Isshin. He had Momo but she wasn't in to it as much and as Toshiro and Gin. But little did any of them know. Their happy family wasn't going to last long.

**hey hope you like this chapter Plese review and i don't own bleach no matter how much i wish i did i don't so plese review **

**thanks twilightrocks100**


	4. Chapter 4

**i hope you have enjoyed the changes here is chapter 3 it is differnat as well so if you havn't read from the begginng that would be a good idea.**

Chapter four How it all ending and began

It had been five hundred years since Toshiro had begun as lieutenant of the tenth division He had grown to love all of the people in the tenth division and his caption/dad he grew very fond of.

Today as the little lieutenant woke up he couldn't wait to see his dad off to the world of the living for a mission. He wouldn't be back Tuesday but Wednesday today was Monday. As he race to the office to meet his dad Isshin.

He ran in and then stops at the office door and walk in slowly. As he enter Isshin stood up and said "now Toshiro while I'm gone you have to work with the division take care of it while I'm gone" he said then the walk out and to the gate to the living world. "Behave Toshiro" Isshin said and then hugged him. Then jump and left to living world.

Toshiro work extra hard each day he also missed one Isshin Kurasoki even if he wouldn't admit. By the end of Monday he was so ready for Isshin to be back. As the other day went on he was bored and in a terrible mood for the rest the time. Then finally Wednesday came. He was waiting for Isshin to came right thought the door any minute then he got a hell butterfly to meet with all lieutenant and caption. As he got up he couldn't help but feel there was bad news.

When he enters the room everyone caption turn to look at him with these pity eyes he look for caption Isshin but didn't see him. As he went to stand in line he had a feeling of dread wash over him. Head caption started to speak about something to do with Caption Kuckiki and how he was retrieving soon so his grandson Byakuya would take on his spot. Then he said "now on to the last order of business Caption Isshin Kurosaki decided to be dead in the living world we could not trace any of his sprightly pressure". Toshiro turn to look at the head caption as he said "tenth division will need a new caption". "I hope you Toshiro Hitsugaya will become the tenth division caption".

Toshiro face showed shock then he spoke" Yes I will take over for Caption of the tenth squad and my new lieutenant should be Rangiku Mastsumto". "Very well meeting dismissed espiced Toshiro Hitsugaya and Capotion Utiake could he run and send a hell butter fly to Mastsumto"? "Yes sir".

From that day forward Toshiro was the caption of the tenth division. He was said to be a cold and heartless man by people in serrate Rangiku knew the truth he was just trying to not get close to anyone else in case they died too. But Rangiku also knew he miss caption Isshin more then he would ever say.

**Plese review hope you like it**

**Thanks buches twilightrocks100**


	5. AM NOT QUITING, JUST MOVING!

**I was going to quite but now I just can't find my self to. Also important. Someone has adopted my Shuichi's Past. So that one is no longer mine. So I will not be finishing that. Also the Twilight reads one is serious not going to get finished. I just don't have the time to even think about doing it let alone do it. SO I am sorry. And if anyone wants to adopt it they can. **

**Okay I know I know you are going to flame something awefully, which I do derserve. Any how here is the thing. I lost this account info ,a few years back and had to make a new account. But then I remembered the email accont info that it went with, and logged back in. **

**Also in the mean time I forget all about the account I made ,until someone had decided to update, for the first time in two or three years. Sounds like someone I know. (Twilightrocks100 whistles turning the other way. "Oh yeah who?","YOU!)**

**So I have decided to relocate. **

**The thing is, that I am not even sure, if anyone who was interested in these story of mine, is still interested. Also I am still edited them. **

** So if anyone is still interested in the stories, please I am asking you, to either review on the story, you are interested in me still doing. Or PM me telling me which ones you want me to still do.**

**Also I am, going back to the one-shot I have done and edited them. But not until I have all caught up on the the ones which are not done. Yet. **


	6. New Penname

**As you all know from last update I switched to an old accident account I made a long time ago. All my stories are going there. I hope to have two of the stories up by Thursday. I am in college and everything. But I hope to see you with my new account Which is**

**BabyLIz95**


End file.
